¡CUPIDO NO ESTABA BORRACHO!
by Lady's Potter
Summary: Conjunto de 5 Drabbles, hechos para un concurso en CYM sobre el día de San Valentín...Historias de amor de Harry y Ginny y ¡OJO! Ron y Hermione. LEAN! Cap 5: CUPIDO NO ESTABA BORRACHO, ultimo capitulo ;  las dos parejas
1. Una simple coincidencia?

**Disclaimer: es necesario que lo repita? todo lo que reconoscas aqui (entiendase por los personajes) son obra de JK, lo demás son cosas que yo hago a mi antojo y a mi gana.**

**Estos Drabbles fueron creados por mi, pero incitados, por nada más ni nada menos que un concurso del foro Chocolate y Menta sobre el Día de San Valentín. Bueno por motivos mayores llamados "el cumpleaños nº 17 de una de mis mejores amigas" no tuve tiempo de publicar esto en la fecha del concurso, pero lo he venido a dejar para acá para que lo lean... Este capitulo habla sobre Harry y Ginny, los demás irán variando.**

* * *

_Drabble nº 1: Galletas_

_Pareja: Harry y Ginny_

La familia Potter en todo su esplendor se encontraba esa noche mirando fotografías en su sala, a la luz del fuego acogedor de la chimenea.

-¿de cuando es esa foto mami?- preguntó una pequeña pelirroja al observar una imagen donde sus padres se carcajeaban de lo lindo con una caja de galletas en sus manos y se abrazaban.

-¿Te acuerdas amor?- preguntó con ilusión Ginny, la pelirroja mayor, a su esposo- esa foto, Lily, nos la sacaron a tu padre y a mi hace muchos años.

-En ese tiempo con tu madre llevábamos solo 2 años de novios. Era y sigue siendo –añadió al ver la mirada de su esposa- la mujer más encantadora y risueña que nunca en mis sueños pude llegar a imaginar.

-Y yo llevaba aguantando ya, 2 años al hombre más guapo, maravilloso y testarudo del mundo.  
Los tres niños Potter miraban con admiración a sus padres, como complementaban sus historias.

-Desde que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo nos decían que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro- continuó la pelirroja madre- Su padre siempre me hizo sentir como la mujer más afortunada e importante del mundo, sobre todo cuando me miraba.

-Es que lo eres-confirmó Harry- Su madre-agregó dirigiéndose a los niños- siempre fue mi boleto a tierra, mi espejo, ella siempre me vio como tal cual era.

-Ese día era San Valentín y Harry me pidió que nos juntáramos en el callejón Diagon, así es que partí, no sin antes comprarle un regalo que estaba segura que le encantaría.

-Y yo como sabía que a Ginny le fascinaban las galletas, decidí comprarle el paquete más grande que encontré. Cuando por fin nos juntamos… bueno, estábamos muy alegres, y bueno…

-Su padre y yo nos besamos-agregó Ginny- Harry, amor, ya no debería avergonzarte decir ese tipo de cosas frente a los niños, ellos saben que nos amamos. Bueno sigo con la historia… Su padre me dijo al oído: "te tengo un regalo"

-Y su madre me respondió: "yo igual". Entonces yo le entregue la caja y ella me dio su regalo y grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos que nos habíamos obsequiado el mismo regalo.

-comenzamos a reírnos y al parecer hicimos un poco de alboroto, porque un fotógrafo que estaba sacando fotos de las parejas a su alrededor, se fijó en nosotros y bueno… el resto es historia, ahí lo tienen- e indicó la imagen que tenía en la manos la pequeña Lily.

Es que ellos, estaban tan compenetrados que se leían el pensamiento o simplemente las coincidencias existían… ustedes verán por cual opción optan, pero no por nada dicen que son una pareja PERFECTA

* * *

** Y Que dicen? merezco un par de tomatazos o algunos Cruciatus? cualquier cosa, en un Review o MP, agreguenme a sus favoritos etc... OH! y siganme en twitter, soy: "Belelelen" recuerdenlo bien, no se vayan a equivocar, claro solo si tienen twitter ^^**

**Besitos cuidence y recuerden que el botoncito está abajo ;)**


	2. La reconciliación

**Diclaimer: bueno, bueno, creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que definitivamente no soy JK o no? pero intento robarle sus personajes para realizar las historias.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personita que me han agregado a su favoritos y a los que me han puesto un alerta, aunque todavia tengo ganas de que me lleguen review u.u jaajja bueno, ahora el segundo capitulo y este de Ron y Hermione... para todos los fanaticos de la pareja**

**

* * *

**

_Drabble nº2: Rosas_

_Pareja: Ron y Hermione_

No piensen que es coincidencia ni nada, pero en ciertas épocas del año, las familias se sientan en sus hogares a recordar ciertos momentos. Esos días son celebración de aniversarios, cumpleaños o incluso el aniversario de muerte de algún familiar.

En esta ocasión la familia del pelirrojo nombrado Ronald Weasley, se encontraba en la pieza matrimonial, celebrando su doceavo año de casados que coincidentemente era un 14 de Febrero. Más bien no era la familia entera, sino que nada más que marido y mujer. Se encontraban desnudos debajo de las sabanas que cubrían sus cuerpos y eran guardianas del fiel secreto de amor que ambos se profesaban el uno al otro. Era de madrugada y ambos estaban muy cansados como para estar despiertos, pero demasiado entusiasmados yt extasiados como para dormirse.

-¿Recuerdas, cuando nos peleábamos?-comentó en un susurro Hermione

-No es como si no lo hiciéramos aun-dijo Ron- pero encontramos una buena manera de reconciliarnos- dicho esto besó a su esposa en la coronilla.

-¡Ron, no hables tan fuerte o despertaras a los niños!- dijo la chica y golpeó en el brazo a su hombre.

-Está bien- respondió riéndose, bajo muy bajo, para que los niños no despertaran. Hicieron una pausa mientras por la ventana y sus cortinas entreabiertas entraba la luz de un nuevo día- ¿recuerdas esa vez, que me gritaste en mi casa que no querías volverme a ver nunca más?

-Como no recordarlo… -se sonrojó- ¡pero te lo merecías Ronald Weasley! ¡Se te había olvidado San Valentín y era nuestro aniversario de matrionio!¡Nuestro primer aniversario!

-¿Y recuerdas cuando nos reconciliamos?

-Como no recordarlo-tubo la misma respuesta que la vez anterior y si es posible se sonrojó aun más- fuiste a casa de mis padres y la llenaste de rosas rojas, porque sabias que eran mis favoritas…

-¿Y tu sabes que eres mi mujer favorita?

-no es como si tuvieses muchas- dijo riéndose Hermione- Sabes, ese día me diste el mejor regalo que pude haber tenido, y no me refiero a las rosas, me refiero que me diste a Rose… producto de esa reconciliación nació nuestra bebé.

-Hermione, los bebes no se hacen solos, tu también aportaste a que nuestra Rose se creara- dicho esto se le acercó peligrosamente a los labios y con dulzura los saboreó.

Afuera de la habitación una pequeña muchacha de tan solo 9 años se sorprendía por la forma en que sus padres hablaban, además por fin había descubierto el por qué de que sus padres le pusieron su nombre, Rose.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno lo mismo del primer capitulo, reclamos, tomatazos, cruciatus, etc, se reciben con los brazos abiertos en algun review ^^ me gustan porque son taaaan alentadores ;) En fin, cuidence y sigan leyendo que todavía quedan tres Drabbles más. Si tienen suerte verán que actualizo esto más rapido de lo normal.**

**Besitos y sigan leyendo ;) **


	3. Lujuria

**Bueno nuevamente repito, que nada de lo que aparece aquí (sobre todo los personajes) es mio... solo lo utilizo a mi manera.

* * *

**

_Drabble: Bombones_

_Pareja: Harry y Ginny_

En el momento que terminaron de contarles la historia a sus hijos, Harry y Ginny mandaron a la cama a los niños, era tarde y los buenos niños se van a la cama temprano para poder descansar, al menos así decía nana Molly cuando iban a dormir a su casa.

Los arroparon a cada uno con ternura y amor, propios de una feliz familia. Siempre había sido el sueño de Harry haber sido arropado así, pero por situaciones del destino y obras de un mago muy malo, no tuvo el placer. Pero ahora podía remediar el daño que tenía en su corazón haciendo lo que no hicieron con él.

Luego de esta tarea el matrimonio Potter, se dirigió a su recamara aun recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel? Cayó justo ese fin de semana que se celebraba San Valentín… ¿Recuerdas?- preguntó con una voz provocativa.

Muy pocas veces se podía disfrutar de ver a Ginny sonrojar y esa fue una de las ocasiones.

-Harry, aquí no, los chicos están despiertos aun.

-Que tiene de malo. Por algo hicimos nuestras habitaciones bien lejos de las de ellos, para que no nos escucharan- puso una cara de pervertido, que solo había sido visto por su mujer.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Harry… -calló mientras habría la puerta de la pieza para estar en la privacidad- y déjame decirte que no planeo ser victima de una capa de chocolate – Harry puso cara de decepción- Esta vez tu serás mi bombón.

Ginny movió su varita y desnudó a Harry en el acto, con una mueca de total perversión. Le ató las manos a la cama. Desde su cajón sacó una caja de bombones que le habían sido regalados por un viejo admirador y con total paciencia derritió (a un punto en donde no quema) y esparció el chocolate por la piel de su hombre.

Admirada por su arduo trabajo, contempló el cuerpo de chocolate de Harry y con mucha locura y pasión lamió cada parte del cuerpo del ojiverde.

Tal cual lo habían hecho años atrás, la pareja su fundió en el chocolate, se volvieron un solo ser, compartían un corazón, un corazón de bombón, que late… Tal cual había sucedido ese lindo día de San Valentín, esa linda luna de miel…

* * *

**Bueno en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones en Valparaiso ;) o Viña del Mar, que se puede decir que es mas conocida por su festival. Me he tomado un momento para actualizar la historia y agradecer a tooooooodas las personas que les ha gustado y han opinado acerca de la historia... todaaaaas, entendido? a todas las personitas les mando un besote :K**

**Por otro lado, creo que aprovecharé de subir dos capitulos de inmediato.**

**y bueno, como les he dicho en los otros dos capitulos... reclamos, o cualquier cosa en el botoncito de abajo.**

**Besitoooos**


	4. ANILLO

**Lo he dicho en todooooooos las capitulos, todo le pertenece a JK

* * *

**

_Drabble: Anillo_

_Pareja: Ron y Hermione_

Hermione Granger era de las personas que pensaban que el día de San Valentín era un día normal como cualquier otro, simplemente que se utilizaba para que la gente gastara dinero en comprar regalos inútiles. La única razón por la que gustaba de él, es porque ese día estaba de aniversario con su esposo Ron.

Se habían levantando luego de otra ardua sesión de besos y se habían vestido listos para ir a trabajar, porque créanlo o no, ellos a pesar de ser famosos se ganaban la vida como cualquier persona normal. La señora Weasley, partió rumbo a su trabajo radiante de felicidad, ese día se juntaría con su esposo, en su restaurant favorito del barrio muggle y aprovecharía para darle una noticia que cambiaría nuevamente su vida.

Pasó el día normal y llegando la hora de colación, partió al encuentro de su amado, pasando por su mente un sinfín de preguntas con un sinfín de respuestas... Llegando al punto de encuentro, sonrió con alegría, saludó y se sentó al frente del señor Weasley.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- soltó sin más. No podía esperar llevaba hace tiempo ya guardándose la noticia y ya no soportaba el hecho de que todos supieran menos él, la persona más importante en su mundo

-Pero antes, yo te tengo algo. Un regalo- sacó un anillo de su bolsillo- ¡Felicidades amor!

-¡Feliz Aniversario Ron! pero ya me lo has dicho hoy en la mañana no era necesario que lo repitieras, además tampoco es necesario que me des un anillo con tu simple presencia me basta.

-No solo lo digo por nuestro aniversario… lo digo por el bebé que viene en camino. ¡Me harás padre por tercera vez! – gritando en todo el restaurant, donde todos se quedaron bobamente mirándolos y luego todos aplaudieron por la genial noticia.

-Como… quien… ¿Como te enteraste?- preguntó acongojada Hermione y en muy baja voz para que esa conversación fuese solo de los dos

-Harry me ha dicho esta mañana, claro que no quiso hacerlo, me dijo que guardara silencio porque tú querías que fuera especial…

-¡Y quería que fuera! ¡Quería ser yo quien te lo contara! ¡Ese Potter, me las pagará!- las hormonas estaban alborotadas producto del embarazo

-Tranquila amor, a pesar de todo, este día ha sido especial, estamos juntos y seremos padres nuevamente, definitivamente esté día nos trae muchas bendiciones a los Weasley- hiso una pausa y la miró profundamente- … ten, tu anillo- tomó la mano femenina y con delicadeza lo ubicó en el dedo del corazón.

Ese anillo sería especial, significaría el nuevo nacimiento de un niño Weasley.

* * *

**Aproveché de que tengo este momentito de descanso y ocio para poder dejar otro capitulo, este es dedicado a Hermione y Ron. Tengan en claro, que el concurso era solo de Harry y Ginny y Ron y Hermione, entonces son historias solo de ellos, aunque eso no quita que talvez haga una parte de otras parejas... La verdad no se me había ocurrido escribir de nadie más, hasta que Annie me pidio escribir algo sobre Percy jjajajaa, pero bueno**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y ya se viene el ultimo capitulo ;) lo tengo listo, pero esperaré a ver que opinan sobre estos capitulos primero. Y ahora que toqué el tema... no teman en apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejar su comentario ^^ **

**Besines **


	5. CUPIDO NO ESTABA BORRACHO

**BUENO, LUEGO DE HABER HECHO 4 CAPITULOS ANTERIORMENTE ES NECESARIO QUE ESCRIBA ESTO? CREO QUE SI, ASI ES QUE: ESTO NO ES MIO, ES DE JK... CREO QUE ME CONFUNDÍ. ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, PERO LOS PERSONAJES NO, OK?**

**LISTO, AHORA SIN MÁS, EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

_Drabble:Cupido_

_Parejas: Harry y Ginny / Hermione y Ron_

Definitivamente Cupido tenía excelente puntería. Eso lo demostraban las hermosas parejas que había formado… Harry y Ginny, y Hermione y Ron.

Esta claro que durante la historia amorosa de estos chicos han pasado personas que simplemente no fueron las indicadas. Si nos fijamos bien Harry fue flechado hacia un oriental mal genio y llorona que simplemente lo quería para sacarle información de su estúpido ex novio muerto. Está bien, era linda y él le regalo su primer beso, pero simplemente no era la indicada para él.

Luego estaba Hermione, a quien Cupido no le pegó tan mal, pero sin embargo no era el indicado. Con el Búlgaro no era feliz y no tenía la química que debería sentir alguien que ama a otra persona, talves siempre estuvo escondido el secreto deseo de que su pelirrojo favorito se fijara en ella. A pesar de eso le obsequió su primer beso a Victor, el jugador famosisimo e internacional de Quiddicht

Luego tenemos a Ginny cuya experiencia en el amor comenzó a muy temprana edad, y producto de eso, tal vez Cupido no supo muy bien a quien apuntar con su flecha. Le regalo a dos novios ineptos que no sirven para nada más que armar conflicto. Uno que era un celoso y otro que la trataba como una persona que no sabe hacer nada.

Y bueno finalmente tenemos a Ron, más conocido como Ro-Ro, quien simplemente tuvo una perdida de tiempo con alguien que no merecía la pena.

Los que muchos no saben, es que Cupido en ese tiempo estaba borracho y con esa mirada doble que caracteriza a la gente en estado de ebriedad se equivocó de persona. Todo cambió cuando se metió a Alcohólicos anónimos y por fin se rehabilitó.

Cupido nunca más volvió a equivocarse en lanzar sus flechazos de amor. Bastaba simplemente con una mirada para saber quien era el uno para el otro, y si tenían futuro por delante, por eso cuando fue a lanzarles la flecha a estas parejas, no dudo en apuntarles al corazón

Cupido, se dedicaba a demostrar a que el amor verdadero existe y que ese "y vivieron felices para siempre" es posible, solo si se tiene fe, confianza y una buena ración de amor...

… y día tras día, si te fijas con atención escucharas perfectamente el zumbido de la flecha de Cupido viajando hacia ti. Mantén los ojos abiertos y las orejas al pendiente, mira que el amor llega en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, solo hay que saberlo encontrar.

* * *

**BUENO Y HA LLEGADO EL QUINTO CAPITULO Y FINAL... ESPERO QUE LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTO LES HAYA GUSTADO ;) EL ULTIMO CAPITULO LO QUISE HACER DE LAS DOS PAREJAS... Y NO RELATA UNA SITUACIÓN EN ESPECIFICA, SI NO QUE SIMPLEMENTE HABLA DE LAS DISTINAS PAREJAS Y LAS DISTINTAS SITUACIONES QUE VIVIERON PARA LLEGAR A SER UNAS PAREJAS FELICES.**

**AHORA SE DARÁN CUENTA EL POR QUÉ DEL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA: "¡CUPIDO NO ESTABA BORRACHO!". CUPIDO NO ESTABA BORRACHO EN EL MOMENTO DE APUNTARLE A LOS CHICOS, PORQUE HABIA ESTADO EN ALCOHOLICOS ANONIMOS.**

**OTRA COSITA, TODAVÍA ESTOY DE VACACIONES, PERO IGUAL CUMPLI CON MI DEBER DE ESCRITORA JAJA Y LES TRAJE ESTO.  
**

**POR SER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TODOS ME DEJEN SU COMENTARIO *-* LOS QUIERO A TODOS, ENSERIO LOS QUIERO **

**BESITOS A TODOS**


End file.
